


Heaven Below

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights | Dragon Kishi-dan
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesia helps Rath find something to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Below

**Author's Note:**

> A coda for Ueno Riima's Dragon Knights doujinshi "Overhead Heaven." Written to the daily15 prompt "sink."

She held him as he cried, until he slumped exhausted into her lap, in a real, healing sleep, not the enchanted coma of Nadil's doing.

For three days he slept. When he awoke she helped him change and fed him small pieces of the food she had had brought up.

He ate very little and was soon tired again. Cesia helped him lie down on the bed, and he curled up against her, resting his head on her chest.

"I know you said we'd find the answers, but I've been looking so hard and I still can't find anything," he whispered and she felt his eyes close, the slight brush of a butterfly's wing against her skin, and she stroked his hair gently, like she would a wild animal barely tamed. "Tell me again, Cesia. What am I supposed to live for?"

"Live for me, Rath Illuser," she said, almost surprised by the rightness of it, and kissed his mouth softly.

He responded to her with the taste of salt and desperation in his mouth, and she pulled their bodies together as she pushed their clothing aside. His hands shook as if he didn't know what to do, and Cesia wound her legs around his waist and encouraged him gently, until he fell into her arms sobbing and sank into her. She held his head in her hands and made him look at her.

"This is where you belong, Rath Illuser. With me. I love you," and he closed his eyes and kissed her gently, so gently she thought her heart would break with it.


End file.
